An image forming apparatus, such as a simple printer or a multifunction printer, is conventionally provided. A user can request the image forming apparatus to print an image, while setting various printing conditions on the image forming apparatus or on a computer connected to the image forming apparatus, for example.
A print setting screen can be displayed on the built-in display of the image forming apparatus or on the computer display, so that the user may set the printing conditions on the print setting screen. When a number of setting options are provided for the printing conditions, the print setting screen may include several tabs on which the setting options are displayed in categories. The user can select the options for the printing conditions while switching the tabs on the print setting screen.
A similar technique is provided for another type of an image processing apparatus, such as a scanner capable of scanning a document image. A scan setting screen can be displayed on the display of a computer connected to the scanner, for example. A user can request the scanner to scan a document, while setting various scanning conditions on the scan setting screen.
However, an image processing apparatus having an increasing number of functions will cause an increasingly complex setting screen. Consequently, there arises a problem that the setting options are difficult for a user to understand.
In some cases, the user should check what setting options are selected for the printing conditions (e.g., “Binding Style” or “Duplex Type”) associated with the setting option (e.g., “Duplex Printing”) that has been selected by him/her on the setting screen, in order to obtain the desired printing result.
When the user forgets to check the associated printing conditions, he/she may fail to obtain the desired printing result. Thus, there is a need in the art to reduce user's error in setting of printing conditions.